Fate Absolute Miracle
by Mr Always-Bad-Grammar
Summary: 2nd reboot of original Fate/Absolute Miracle. Shirou was betrayed and killed by those he trusted so much. Although he is now dead, he carries his hatred with him to the higher dimension. What will he do at DxD world? Will he destroy it or protect it? (AU). Pairings undecided. Read A/N for better information about this reboot's Shirou! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, after a looooong break, I have returned! I have learnt from the mistakes in the original Fate/Absolute Miracle and the 1st rewritten version so I now present the vastly improved Fate/Absolute Miracle the 2nd!

For the details about my Shirou's background, please visit the first chapter of **Steel Sword of Fairy Tail.** In this fic, Shirou has already abused Lost Paradise to the point that he develops an evil personality who still cares about the world but bends on killing his enemies with the most brutal ways he can think of, unlike the main personality who just wants to finish his job as quick as possible. From that moment, each time he ulitilizes Lost Paradise, he will don the armor similar to Nameless's Wrought Iron but with a cape made of black flames and a helmet modeled after Lancelot's. As normal Shirou, he can be under Saber, Archer and Assassin classes, but as 'All the Worlds Evils' Shirou, he is either Berserker or Avenger depending on his mentality respectively.

While **All the World's Evils** is Angra Mainyu's Noble Phantasm that takes form as a curse putting all kinds of evil into the victim, Shirou's **All the World's Evils (False)** can only inflict the **Despair** into his target. By putting his opponent into the depth of **Despair** , Shirou can absorb the essences leaked from his/her and fuel his Lost Paradise, which runs out of prana in order to activate **All the World's Evils (False)**. If the target is cured of **Despair** , Shirou can re-inflict that **Evil** into them again. The progress can only be stopped permanently by killing Shirou, as incinerating his body and soul at the same time not just simply as stabbing his heart or head.

Shirou born from **All the World's Evils** , Black Shirou for short, is qualified for Avenger-class because he hates the World a.k.a Gaia for killing his beloved Servants (a lie he created and self-implanted) and for sending certain characters to kill him, which will be elaborated in the chapter later, just for a ridiculous reason.

That's all I can spoil for you now. Right then, let's begin Fate/Absolute Miracle the 2nd!

* * *

~Prologue~

Shirou looked at the letter with the sigil of Burial Agency with contempt. Ciel informed him that the Agency required his service as rumors about a group of Dead Apostles trying to perform a ritual that accorded to the Wizard Marshal, it might bring them to higher beings. While he refused to mention further details, Merem Solomon speculated that the ritual could transform them into something on par with Dead Apostle Ancestor. Of course this kind of job would be assigned to Shirou, the infamous Apostle Killer of Burial Agency.

After half an hour of reading the content carefully, Shirou decided to cut his breakfast short and prepared his gears. He checked the Shroud of Retribution that warped around his arms and tried projecting a random Noble Phantasm stronger than the regular Kanshou and Bakuya. Answering his call was Gae Bolg. Shirou practiced some moves he learned from Lancer and was relieved to see that the spear was not shattered despite Gaia's interference, though he felt the usual weight on his soul each time he used Trace On. He poured a _little_ more pranas into Gae Bolg and almost got consumed by the sheer bloodlust the spear radiated.

"Ha…Haa…"

Shirou panted as he dismissed the Noble Phantasm. He went inside his house and rechecked his equipments for the last time. While passing the living room, he caught the sight of a photo well kept inside a frame. Shirou smiled warmly as he picked it up and looked at the image: It was taken 12 years ago during his double date with Arturia and Jeanne at Fuyuki Plaza a pouting Illya with her maids could be seen not too far from the center.

" **Ah, those wonderful, happy and pleasant memories…** "

Said the voice coming from the mirror nearby. Shirou didn't bother to look at it to check whoever said that, because it was _him._ In other words, _Black Shirou_. Normally, a person's reflection mirrored what he did in the real world but in Black Shirou's case, he just did anything he wanted inside that place. The Shirou born from **AtWE** stood against the wooden door while smirking toward the real Shirou with a glint in his eyes. His appearance was not much different than Shirou's, except his eyes were completely golden and his hair was black as the results of being exposed to **All the World's Evils**.

"What do you want, Black? We don't have time to chat. I have to stop those Apostles –"

" **Tch tch tch, stop lying to yourself, White.** " Black Shirou raised his finger to make his point. " **You knew from the beginning that those rumors were false, didn't you? Also, both you and I know that this is just a scheme from Alaya to exterminate you since you declined her proposal rather…violently last year.** "

Black ended with a snicker. True to his words, last year when Alaya, posing as his decreased sister Illya, visited his place and made a short yet clear declaration: be her Dog –er, Counter Guardian and she would grant his wish. Needless to say, Shirou cleaved her head with no remorse before saying a flat 'Fuck you'. Since then, all of his missions became oddly more dangerous. The higher ups at the Agency even forced him to engage with _Enhance_ of all people. Lucky for him, the DAA was very friendly and agreed to fake death in exchange of cooperating with him to eliminate other Ancestors. Coincidently, Shirou's next mission was to kill Gransurg Blackmore for almost nonexistent reason. He and Enhance battled with the Black Wing Lord for ten days straight until Merem arrived and asked Gransurg to ceasefire in favor of _that_.

* * *

*Flashback*

"What is the meaning of this, old man? We were just getting the best part!"

"Calm down, Enhance-san. I am sure that Merem has his reason, whether it is good or not." Shirou placed a hand on the Dante-lookalike's shoulder. "Besides, we have been fighting nonstop for the whole ten days! I am _starting_ to feel hungry here."

Enhance was about to retort but relented and sat down on the ground while pouting. Merem chuckled at the odd friendship between the Apostle Killer and the Dead Apostle Ancenstor before focusing to the main business.

"Where was I? Ah yes. Shirou-kun, I believe you are familiar with Altrouge Brunestud, yes?" Shirou nodded. "That saves me the explanation. As we are speaking, she and her band of misfits are gathering for something big and unpleasant, of course. And worse, she even calls her _pet_."

At this point, Gransurg slammed his hands on the makeshift table violently, nearly breaking it in process. Before he could speak, Merem raised his hand to silent him. "I know. That's why I am here." He turned to Shirou. "You are one of the reasons that fake princess resorted to this, my friend."

"Huh? Why me – Oh, I think I know why." Shirou said darkly as he thought of a potential cause. "That fucking Alaya is such a sore loser that she even relies on Gaia to punish me."

"Yes. That, and Enhance-kun also takes quite a large role as well. You did assault on one of her bodyguards after all."

"Oh, you mean that fucker riding on a ship all the time? Yeah, blasted his arm and almost destroyed that ghostly ship. Just barely ran away before getting sucked into his Reality Marble, though." Enhance casually said while snatching his cheek. Shirou and Merem stared at him incredulously at how indifferent the Knight of Vengeance was to such a disaster. Altrouge was known for her protective attics over her subjects and the man just attacked one of her _bodyguards_ while walking away like nothing bad had happened.

"That aside. While I can tolerate the movements from Altrouge and her goons, the matter regarding Primate Murder is something that even Zelretch can't ignore. I am here to propose an alliance for you three, especially you Gransurg. We have an unfinished business with the fake Brunestud after all." Merem said with seriousness in his voice. Gransurg suddenly twitched uncontrollably at the mention of Altrouge's name.

"Relax, my friend. Just a little longer and there will be no Crimson Moon impostor walking on this planet." Merem smirked dangerously. Back to Shirou and Enhance, the latter said as long as he could kill other Dead Apostle Ancestors, he could ally with anyone.

"How about you, kid? Heard you have quite a grudge against Gaia and her Dog, wonder why tho?"

"Well, I have nothing against Primate Murder actually as I possess a fragment of a Humanity Killer myself. I just despite Gaia for messing with my life too much, that's all." He stood up and walked to Merem. "I and Enhance-san agree to join your alliance, Merem-dono. I am looking forward to working with you."

"Ah, I recall hearing this from you ten years ago Shirou-kun. Once again, yes, I am looking forward to it as well."

* * *

*Present, timeskip*

Shirou landed on the forest guided by a local villager. Rumors around the area said that this forest was haunted but to Shirou, it's just Dead Apostles nothing more, nothing less. He projected a pair of cross-type blades and entered it. Immediately, he was greeted by a hungry Ghoul but easily to kill it with a single swing. To save some time, he activated Time Alter, set it at Double Accel and advanced. On his way, Shirou quickly eliminated any Ghouls and Apostles standing on his way until he reached a wider space.

"Well well well, what do we have here? The infamous Apostle Killer, it is my greatest honor to meet you." A man in priest clothing stepped out from a tree's shadow and walked toward Shirou. Normally, he would ignore a low lever Apostle like this and head to the bigger one, but looked like he didn't need to do that as following after that priest was a gigantic canine in pure white fur. Sitting on it was a woman who Shirou didn't need to identify since it was clear that who was the Master of _Primate Murder_.

"Altrouge Brunestud…!"

"Shirou Emiya, the Apostle Killer…" The older sister of Arcueid mused while caressing her pet. "The source of Gaia's headache recently. I wonder how in the Crimson Moon did you manage to do that. A human making a pact with Angra Mainyu _and_ the Saint of Joan at the same time is quite a neat feat, I dare say. No one can withstand the curse of All Evils without being driven to madness. You intrigued me…"

While paying attention to her rambling, Shirou secretly released all of the limiters on Lost Paradise and his other self. He was confident to say that he could hold off Altrouge for a good amount of time, the same could not and impossible to say with Primate Murder. That Beast was the perfect killing machine, it held the authority to kill humanity. The message was clear.

"How about becoming my bodyguard? I will make sure that even ORT cannot touch you if you accept my proposal. What do you say?"

" **Pff, an obvious and hilarious lie. Hey White, I am sensing more and more cockroaches coming. How about switching to me? I am better at dealing with groups. Furthermore, we need to get a clear shot at that bitch though we will be eaten alive by Beast IV regardless the outcome.** "

"...We can hear you, you know. Alright, so it's a no after all. My dear, go and play with him." Altrouge patted the Beast and it let out a howl before lunging at Shirou. He quickly threw two pairs of the married swords to distract the beast and jumped back to get a better distance. He then ripped the Shroud apart from his arms and muttered.

"Limiters, disabled. Lost Paradise, maximum output. Accessing to Angra Mainyu, completed."

With each sentence he spoke, Shirou's sanity faded and his body began to change. His hair turned black and multiple cracks appeared across his face and limbs, his sigils turned to golden. On his hand was now Arondight II and Gae Bolg II, both fueled with tremendous amount of prana in order to remain in this realm without being interfered by Gaia. Without a beat, Shirou turned on Time Alter at Hexa Accel and initiated his 'Exorcising'. An Apostle was unfortunate enough to be his first target, as being impaled at heart and cleaved in clean two halves. The next one was stabbed to death and another was brutalized to the point no one could recognize. In the span of five minutes, the Dead Apostles had returned to God.

"As expected of Apostle Killer. My pet, go and finish this. We have unattended matters to deal with."

Primate Murder obeyed Altrouge's order as it let go of the 'toys' and resumed its assault at Shirou only smirked.

"Oh well, here goes nothing. Arturia…Jeanne… **Illya….ILLYAAA…AAAAAAAAAARGH!** " Now Mad Enhancement had been enabled, Shirou had nothing to hold back. He headed toward the incoming Beast IV with the equal roar.

…

"Kuh…Aaah…" Shirou stood weakly before the lying Primate Murder. He could not believe in his eyes anymore: Him, a human, managed to subdue Gaia's Beast into deep slumber due to exhaustion. Looked like even the perfect Killing Machine like it could not resist the **Absolute Despair** after all. Across the battlefield, Altrouge covered her gaping mouth in disbelief and fear as Shirou now approached her with his blood-stained sword and spear. The amount of negative emotions Altrouge was having was enough to convert to **Despair** for him to feed on. Before he could advance further, he felt a sharp pain on his body. Shirou slowly looked down to see a silver spike piercing his chest. A gunshot was next as he felt the immortality granted by Lost Paradise disappeared.

"Argh…This is…Ciel-san, why?"

"…I am sorry, Emiya-kun. This is an order."

Before Shirou could reply, a woman dashed forward him and impaled him with her shield. The sharp tip went through his heart this time. All the strength Shirou possessed now faded into nothingness as he dropped to his knees, his Noble Phantasms soon dissolved into particles.

"Sion-san…Riesbyfe-san...!"

The two mentioned Church members stood silently as another woman with long silver hair in Agency uniform walked toward him. Shirou suddenly realized the meaning of this as he sneered at her.

"Narbareck…! So this is your game!"

"Ufufufu, don't antagonize me like that, Emiya. You brought this to yourself. Look around you. You killed your fellow Agency members and violated the rules regarding Altrouge Brunestud and her pet. That should be enough to warrant your death sentence, right?"

"W-Wait what?! Impossible! I only saw Dead Apostles and it is my duty to exterminate them –"

Shirou looked at the corpses again and widened his eyes in disbelief and anger. The rotten fresh was gone and replaced by the empty standard Burial Agency uniform. While Ciel, Sion and Riesbyfe could not or would not see it, the uniforms were quite…clean and appeared undamaged in contrast of the Apostles earlier. Shirou remembered clearly that he _stabbed_ , _slashed_ and _ripped_ them apart. All came to the single conclusion. He laughed at the discovery, surprising those that were present in the area.

"So you even begged them to get revenge on me huh, Alaya? Fine then, screw this world and those inhabiting it!"

Flames began spurting out from the gaping wounds on his body and tears of blood rolling down from his eyes. Shirou directed his gaze at the looming moon above him and then the people who betrayed him.

" **I loathe this world! I curse you all to damnation! I shall release** _ **All the World's Evils**_ **into this forsaken planet! Even your pathetic Counter Guardians can do nothing but be devoured! Just you wait, Alaya, Gaia…! I will drown this world into utter Chaos and call the Ultimate Ones! They will exterminate you pitiful race! Mark. My. WORDS!** **GU** ARRRRRR **RRRRRGH!** "

And with that, his body and soul were finally consumed and ceased to exist. But at that moment, the world was engulfed in **Despair** released by **All the World's Evils (False)**. Alaya soon regretted her mistakes and tried her best to amend by searching for Shirou's soul but it was too late.

* * *

How was it? Please leave your comments in the reviews and let me know if I can improve more.


	2. Chapter 2

I do have plans for Saber and Ruler but unfortunately they won't appear right away, not until the first arc is finished. And also, my original intent for Shirou was not to make him Evil, but you know what? I actually like the idea. With the betrayal he got from his old comrades, Shirou may stray from his ideal and embrace his Black side.

Anyways, please R&R as usual!

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Great Red was known for many fancy titles, such as Apocalypse Dragon, True Red Emperor, Dragon Lord of Dreams, Dimensional Gap's Banchou, etc. It possessed immense powers, being able to look into a creature's inner world and make their dreams/nightmares become real. But this little, puny soul appeared before him was a big mystery. Great Red could see the illusions this human was having, but then a tremendous wave of darkness blocked his view. The dragon frowned in confusion and astonishment as it had been quite a long time since he had sensed such amount of malice and hatred.

"...Red, what is, that?" Ophis the Infinity Dragon God, his fellow ruler of Dimensional Gap, asked in her usual monotonous voice. It took form of a young girl in gothic lolita outfit leaving her small chest exposed with two pairs of band-aids to cover the inappropriate parts. She went closer to the soul and tried 'touching' it. However, something caused her stoic expression to change to fearful as she quickly withdrew her hand. Great Red saw this and took note of how the ever poker-faced Ophis showed fear. This human interested him, he admitted.

" **Ho, so a little girl and a Phantasmal Beast found me interested eh. What an honor.** " Suddenly, the soul stirred and spoke. Black ooze began covering the bright thing and soon took a humanoid form. Great Red and Ophis were unnerved to see a creepy smile creeping on the bland face as they took a step back. In minutes, the black humanoid started to show proper shape as a man in the end of 20s in black and gold armor with a blazing cape, his left arm was holding a matching color Arthurian-era helmet. Notable parts on his body were the smirk and cracks that scattered across his face.

" **It has been like millennia since I last materialized in this party. Tell me, little girl.** " Black Shirou gazed at Ophis. " **Has the world been engulfed in chaos and Despair? Is Alaya run out of her Dogs?** "

"…I, don't understand what you are saying, at all." Was her response. Black raised an eyebrow at her and then took a look at his surroundings. He was in a vast space of disoriented colors and it seemed that only he, the girl and the Phantasmal Beast were present here. At first Black thought that he was at the Roots of Akasha, a joking theory of course. But to be sure, he then asked the girl for this area's information.

For the first time since his 'birth', Black Shirou was shocked.

…

" **Okay. So this is a prank of that Second Magic Owner.** " Black heard stories about Zelretch's habit of trolling people for his amusement. Normally, he would shrug off and declare that it was indeed Zelretch who trolled him, but then Black recalled what had exactly _happened_ before his awakening. He looked at the girl, Ophis, and frowned. If she were the owner of that gigantic dragon, a ridiculous but logical theory at the moment, she would at least know what Akasha was. But she didn't, which led Black to another thought. He had heard about people going to higher planes after their deaths in mortal world. Some in Hell, some in the Throne of Heroes, some in Heaven. But in his case, it appeared that he had gone to other _dimension_ or _universe._ Then again, Black or even White if he was conscious at the moment would not freak out since their lives were so fucked up that these kinds of thing were normal for them.

" **So, you said this is Dimensional Gap, the space between dimensions yes?** " Ophis nodded. " **You and the guy above us are rulers here?** " Nod. " **Wow, and here I thought I survived from being impaled and shot and burned to death by some of the most powerful Conceptual Weapons was the most ridiculous thing ever happened to me. Well, since I cannot leave this place, guess I am staying here with you two –** "

"Actually, I can send you out of here." Great Red said, his loud voice startling Black Shirou. The dragon 'landed' and crawled toward him before pointing one of his claw at the latter. Black felt like his body was shattering like a mirror and was little freaked out but judging the dragon and the Ophis' expressions, he guessed that this was just a teleportation sequence, though weird as it appeared. Before he disappeared completely, he projected a small dagger and threw it at the duo.

" **Considering this as my gift for being my very first friends in this world.** " This time, White took over. "May we meet again!"

After Shirou was gone, Ophis picked up the dagger and held it in her chest protectively as Great Red tried to 'snatch' it from her.

"He, met me first."

"Hey, that's cheating!"

* * *

Shirou landed in the midst of a battle of sort as there were two armies with two different flags killing each other. He was about to use Time Alter to get out of here when he realized that one side had much fewer troops than the opposite and the latter seemed to be overwhelming. Furthermore, he noticed among the losing side was a young woman in…magical girl outfit? Suddenly, a long-gone memory resurfaced in Shirou. It was when Illya in her Magical Ruby form took the lethal hit and died on his arms.

"...!"

Shirou summoned the Married Swords in their Overedge mode and stood on the way of the winning side. Ignoring the insults coming from the angry soldiers, he set Lost Paradise in minimal level and jumped into the fray.

…

Serafall Sitri was an eccentric girl who became one of the Resistance's leaders in order to rebel against the old-fashioned Devils who only cared about world domination and ignored the state of their society. She was considered to be one of the strongest young Devils in the current generation and she was proud of it. That's why she insisted on leading the assault on a major stronghold that the Old-Satan Faction possessed. She underestimated why it's called 'major' as she was greeted by an overwhelming force.

"No…" Serafall muttered in hopelessness as she saw her troops fell with each minute passing. Even if she unleashed all of her power here, the situation would not change since the enemy's number kept increasing. Until she saw a lone knight charging toward her enemies. No, not a knight. The knight she heard from stories fought with chivalry and honor, this one simply crushed everything on his path. She watched as Devils fell like ants before his blades, some corpses could not be recognizable.

No, as much as she wanted to leave the battlefield right now, Serafall would not leave this man on his own. She ordered her troops to advance and she was the one leading. Her Ice Magic froze and killed any Old-Satan Devils dare to come closer while making her way toward the knight ahead.

…

Shirou was really having a second thought. Why would he waste his energy here fighting for someone he never met before? What force drove him to do so?

' _You are already a Hero of Justice, Shirou. I am glad I can fight alongside you_.'

Right, his dream, his motivation, his _ideal_. Becoming an Ally of Justice was the ultimate goal of Shirou Emiya, no matter what he had become. Dismissing the almost broken Kanshou and Bakuya, Shirou relaxed his stance to allow his mind to become one with Lost Paradise. While he could replicate anything at will, some Noble Phantasms above A+ rank proved to be too difficult to make without deranking or modifying them. He thought of _that_ moment, the moment when Gilgamesh agreed to be his temporary Servant and Shirou had a glimpse of his Sword of Rupture. He smiled as he saw the illusion of Gil yelling at him for 'faking his treasure'. Ah those memories…

"Lost Paradise, searching for components…Searching complete…Begin the projection…Trace ON!"

The cracks appeared once again on Shirou and his body was on fire, literally. Fragments began gathering on his hand to form a 'shell' while he provided it with the 'soul'. In the matter of minutes, the flames and his armor dispersed and moved around him like a tornado, causing black clouds to cover the sky above. Serafall gasped in astonishment at the scene while other Devils just cowered in fear due to the strange phenomenon. While the whirlwind blocked most of her vision, the Sitri heiress still saw the silhouette of a young man holding a sword…drill….thing upward before leveling it down at her, or rather, the Old-Devil Faction army she was fighting behind.

"Yikes!" She quickly evaded.

"Enuma…!" Shirou drew back his arm along with Ea, his eyes glaring at the Devils. The cyclone was sucked into the spinning cylinders while the Sword of Rupture released waves of crimson energy. Each second passed, Ea span more violently until it reached its, Shirou's, limit.

"ELISH!"

Shirou yelled as he thrust Ea forward. The waves exploded and unleashed a massive torrent that completely vaporized everything on its path. Serafall reinforced her feet with Ice to stay on ground but still getting blown away due to the aftermath force. When she got on her feet again, she was shocked: the stronghold along with the mountain behind disappeared and what left was the crumbling earth caused by the aftershock. She turned to the young man, whose weapon shattered into nothingness, trying to stand on his feet, his left arm holding the other one as if the latter was broken. He struggled for a good five minutes before collapsing.


	3. Chapter 3: Side Note

I realize that there are many points in my story needed to be clarified so in this chapter, I will try to explain to you guys:

1\. About Shirou's Projection.

Shirou in this story can only replicate anything he saw and analyzed, even after absorbing EMIYA, he only gained Projection and Structural Analysis (False), not his knowledge. Furthermore, EMIYA never used Caladbolg II back then so no way Shirou couldn't create it. He obviously cannot create a true replica of Ea and cannot even analyze it even with his Self-Implantation skill which applies almost every rule to him, that's the reason he possesses Class Changer skill as mentioned in the Prologue. He created an object using the appearance of Ea and then applied the ability to create a massive wave annihilating everything on its path. Due to the strain of creating such a strange concept that the cracks appeared on his body.

So, basically, Shirou cannot project 'true' fake Noble Phantasms. He mainly creates objects modeled after them and then utilized Self-Implantation to add functions to them. For example, earlier he created Arondight, yes, but that was just a sword that looked like Arondight, it never possessed the power of the original. Gae Bolg is an exception as Shirou observed it close enough to apply similar concepts to it. If wanted, he can create a perfect replica of Excalibur with the same destructive power.

2\. About the state of the **original** world after Shirou's presumed death in the Prologue:

As stated, before his body and soul extinguished, Shirou a.k.a Angra Mainyu of **Despair** triggered the worldwide outbreak of **Despair** to all creatures that had a mind. Alaya deployed Counter Force but couldn't stop it. The only option was to wipe every single creature on Earth's surface and Gaia disagreed, of course. She suggested shutting down all creatures' brains but that would be similar to wiping them out. Unable to reach a mutual understanding, both Alaya and Gaia could not do anything but watching chaos erupting all over the world.

3\. About Shirou's Self-Implantation skill.

As the name says, it allows him to apply any concepts into himself, except those that involve in destroying the World or too complex for him to understand. Shirou first has to understand what the concept is like and then activates Lost Paradise to pour energy into his body to create that concept from ground up. Sometimes, the concepts may result from his imagination, for example, for Gae Bolg's infamous property, he imagines that once he announces its name and lunges at his target, the spear will impale the heart of the target and then destroy his/her inside with thousands of spikes, not caring about the target will survive with his/her heart being pierced.

Please understand that despite having a sizable knowledge about Nasuverse, I cannot apply all of them into my fic. I am not trying to nerf or underestimate or anything similar to Nasuverse, I merely make new things that suit my style. If you have more questions, please express them via reviews. Chapter 2 is almost done, stay tuned!

P/S: Uploaded the right file.


	4. Chapter 4

Long time no see guys! Have just returned from my university's military course so I wanted to complete this chapter as soon as possible. However, a bunch of viruses wrecked my office 2013 files and this .doc file, which was about 70% completion before my trip, so I have to rewrite it.

I am a fan of Sakura Taisen/Wars so I intend to include a lot of its elements in this fic. R&R and have fun guys!

* * *

~Chapter 2~

-A memory of past-

"Kuh…Argh!"

With a swift strike, the edge of the naginata pierced through his chest. He dropped down on his knee, hand on the gaping and bleeding hole while smirking lightly. His assailant tried to hold back her tears but in vain as she immediately came to his side. His sight was hazy but he could see the beautiful face of his beloved.

"Why…?! Why must you be so cruel?! You promised! You….promised…*sob*"

"H…Heh…" He weakly brought his hand to wipe the tears on her eyes. "Sumire…I am the Embodiment of…All Evils…You and the Kagekidan…must defeat me to...ensure the…peace…but"

He muttered all of his remained strength to stand up and started walking toward the rising sun, toward the Teito he had grown to love and cherish. Sumire followed him, already knowing what would happen next. He turned around and faced her with his ever-warming smile.

"I will not die. For I never break a single promise, especially ours." He caressed her cheek while Sumire kept sobbing nonstop. "We will meet again, and when that time comes, I will try to become a good husband. Send my farewell to everyone and Ayame-san for me, Sumire. And now." His body started glowing and fading, much to Sumire's horror and grief.

"Goodbye, my dear Sumire."

* * *

-Present-

Black narrowed his eyes at the sudden resurface of long buried memories. For long he had overwritten himself as Emiya Shirou, not Ogami Ichirou, the General of Hell. It was him who corrupted Yamasaki and indirectly killed Ayame, his first love. It was also him who led Kyogoku to the Musashi. He was the one to pour malice into Salut to trigger the Great Oak Tree's rampage. He had committed many crimes so treacherous that only death could redeem him. But…

"I will kill ten to save hundred, kill thousands to save millions. I am Black Shirou, and that's who I am now."

Shirou's eyes snapped as he found himself in an unfamiliar room. There were numerous medical supplies around him, implying that he _somehow_ got injured and was tended by whoever found him. He frowned in mild displeasure; the idea of him getting coma and being transported to this place was ridiculous. He was not like that maniac ego of him, but he knew and he was confident in his capabilities.

"Begin scanning for any abnormalities, Trace On…Unusual amount of prana, required shutting down Paradise Lost to neutralize…Operation completed…"

Shirou spoke robotically before closing his eyes. He passed out not because of wounds, it was the exhaustion due to abnormal amount of prana flowing into his body back then. He sighed in relief. Shirou gently untied the bandages around his body and left them on the bed before noticing that he was wearing nothing but a white towel used for medical purposes. Sighing again, he began imagining his usual shirt and pants to project them, hoping that they would last until he found a _proper_ shirt and pants. He walked along the hall while musing at how large and impressive the interior was until he overheard a conversation. He was about to leave when he felt an immense killing intent directing at his back. As his instinct, Shirou immediately drew Kanshou and spun around.

"A woman? No, a killer in woman disguise…" He muttered loud enough for him and the woman to hear. The tension was so thick that he felt a slightest movement could determine his getting injured or her head being cleaved. Ah, his bloodlust was rising again. A small grin slowly grew on his face as his expression went feral. Unlike Black who constantly went all out, he only became vicious when facing something worth his time.

"I am the Bone of my Sword…!"

"Woah woah, wait a freaking minute there Grayfia! He probably just passed by, no need for violence!" A man shouted out as the woman's and his own killing intent disappeared. Shirou withdrew Kanshou and the woman, Grayfia, backed down before going to the direction the man spoke earlier but not without motioning Shirou to follow. Shrugging, he complied.

* * *

-Gremory Manor, main hall-

Grayfia was serving Shirou, the man, who introduced himself as Sirzechs Gremory and a couple more people with breakfasts. Sirzechs was playing with a younger girl who Shirou assumed to be his sister while the maid kept glaring at him. Yikes, talked about women and their unusual obsessions.

"U-um, I don't like interrupting your daily activities but, how did I end up here?" Shirou spoke up at last. Sirzechs brought his sister to his lap and dismissed Grayfia before saying.

"You were gravely injured." Shirou raised an eyebrow. "And was transported to this place by my friend, Serafall. Now, Mr. Emiya isn't it, I have some questions that required you to answer with honesty." Sirzechs' eyes gleamed dangerous. Shirou nodded silently, eyes radiating same intense feeling.

"First, how did you, a human, end up in Underworld? In mid of a skirmish, too? I don't believe in such as coincidence. Serafall mentioned you appeared from nowhere and started fighting, no, _massacring_ her enemy before blowing away an entire stronghold and a mountain. Is that true?"

"Wait what?" Shirou spoke, confused.

" **You did destroy a castle and the mountain behind it before going to sleep. Geez, and you keep saying I am always overboard.** " Black snickered. Sirzechs widened at the sudden presence. His sister shook unstoppably while tucking her brother's shirt to get his attention.

"N-N-Niisama, l-l-look at the mirror!"

Black stood inside the mirror, his insane smirk on his face. Shirou sighed in defeat before speaking up with louder voice.

"Stop scaring people, Black. They are not like the Dead Apostles who knew of your existence beforehand."

" **Hahaha, my bad my bad. Well, here I am. Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Emiya Shirou the Second! Call me Black for short.** "

…

After half an hour for the Gremory's to calm down, Shirou began to explain the circumstances of his arrival in this world as best as he could. Lord and Lady Gemory seemed to understand a little of this while Sirzechs frowned, deep in thought. Shirou sat there motionlessly to wait for their responses. He calculated the odds of their calling his story a BS about 90%, unless they had dealt with dimension-hoppers before. Black agreed with him at this case, because unknown to White, he was one as well. In his world, he was a 'Emiya Shirou', so when he and White arrived here, there _had_ to be a 'Emiya Shirou' in this world as well. Black prayed that they wouldn't cause a distortion of timeline with their presences.

"Dimensional Gap…It has to be that place…" Sirzechs said quietly, which Lord Gremory nodded. Shirou assumed this 'Dimensional Gap' was the name of that plane where he awoke after _that_ event. Sirzechs then explained to Shirou the identity of the giant Dragon and the 'gothic lolita' girl he had met in the Dimensional Gap. They were conflicted between believing or not in his saying that the Great Red and Ouroboros Dragon not trying to kill each other. There were also many other named and unnamed creatures residing in the multicolored space as well but Shirou half-listened to their explanations as he was discussing with Black via their mental link.

[ **So you collapsed due to the foreign flow of prana in our body. And you just 'patched' it up? Heh, it's like the computer eh. Discovering the cause and then patching it via patches and tools. Well, we have never understood perfectly how human body operates. Guess this is counted as a new invention in my dictionary.** ]

[But Paradise Lost would have converted it. Or there are still many things we have not learnt about our own Noble Phantasm?]

[ **Beats me. Well, since you and I are basically unable to die, under normal circumstances, I guess we can take our time to study it.** ]

* * *

Sirzechs later revealed that he was a Devil, which nearly sent Shirou to full alert mode. He quickly made a clear statement that the 'Devils' Shirou normally knew were his ancestors and the Devils today had somehow learnt of their ancestors' mistakes. However, the majority of Underworld populace still dreamt of the past and was trying to restore the old 'Hell'. The res created the Resistance faction to fight a hopeless battle against the so-called Old-Satan faction. Black mused about their odds of winning but Sirzechs was surprisingly optimistic about his faction's victory, no matter how long it took.

"I will help you." Shirou said, astonishing the Gremory's. Black assured them that with White and him, the Resistance's chances of winning would almost be certain. Sirzechs was skeptical about his until the door opened and revealed Serafall. She immediately ran to Sirzechs to ask for the condition of 'that man'. The red head chuckled before gesturing at Shirou. Needless to say, the girl's mood changed 180*

"Oh you are awakened!" Serafall beamed at him. Before he could reply, he was attacked by a pair of soft, big melons. Had he been the Shirou from that timeline, he would have flustered out and embarrassed. But he was not that Shirou. With a calm mind, he groped those delicious melons with style. Cue Serafall let go out of him with a yelp. Rias and Grayfia looked at him, disgusted, but he let that aside.

"Best way to deal with type like her." Shirou said simply. Serafall pouted but then engulfed him in her assets, again.

It took fifteen minutes for Shirou to escape.

* * *

-One week later-

Today was the day Shirou officially enlisted to the Resistance army. A couple of physical tests and then a mock battle. Before the final test, Serafall asked him to try not to kill his fellow soldiers because of obvious reasons. He didn't show it but inside, Shirou honestly didn't know how to hold back his strength. Black was out of question since killing was his reason of living ( **that's a lie and you know it.** –Black said). Fortunate for him, a sudden attack from the Old-Satan happened. Somehow, they had reached the headquarters of the Resistance, forcing the higher-ups to deploy all available troops to defend. Shirou asked to meet Sirzechs but the guards stopped him. He kept bugging them until one of them gave up and went inside to inform the Gremory.

"What is it, Shirou? We don't have time to chit chat."

"You asked for proofs of my strength. Here it is." Shirou said with serious face. "Send me there alone. I will _eradicate_ them."

Sirzechs and all other men and women gasped. Some of them began to laugh at his supposed bravado. Sirzechs, however, did not. He knew from beginning how ridiculously strong Shirou was just by sensing his aura.

"Don't get overconfident. This is their strongest force up to now."

"Wait, and see."

Sirzechs reluctantly held back his troops, despite the objections from his fellow leaders and surbodinates, and sent only Shirou to the battlefield. The white headed made sure that the gate was shut tight and other troops were deployed to prevent any intruders before walking slowly to the impatient Devils ahead. As expected, they began to laugh at him. Silently, he took off the armor and helmet his instructor had given him earlier and flexed his muscles as if to mock the Old-Satan army. One of the Devils had enough as he charged at Shirou with his broadsword. He swiftly brought his sword up and delivered a clean strike that cleaved the Devil in half. The slash was so strong that it destroyed the blade as result. Shirou blinked at how fragile his given weapon was before shrugging off and throwing the useless hilt away.

[ **White, let the grunts to me. You take care of the commanders.** ]

[Roger that.]

Shirou's body shook lightly. Dark miasma radiated from him as Black looked at the Old-Satan soldiers with his usual crazed sneer. His own armor and helmet materialized with Muramasa and Arondight appeared on each of his palm.

" **Hmm, how to play with you lots…Hmm.** " Black mockingly pondered before smirking. " **I know. Mad Enhancement,** _ **engage**_ **. GuaAAAAAAAAH!** "

Black let out a frightening roar as he threw himself into the cowering Devils, starting with slicing two limbs of one first before increasing the **Despair** inside it to maximum. He stabbed Arondight to the ground and brought his right hand to crush a Devil's skull. A swift slash from the cursed blade and three soldiers left the living plane. Black picked up Arondight and started his killing spree.

"H-He isn't a Devil. He is a _monster_!" Ajuke exclaimed. He turned to Sirzechs. "Where did you find this thing?"

"First, he is not a monster but a _human_. Second, Sera found him."

" **Damn it, the strongest force up to now indeed. Not at Dead Apostle level, but too many and persistent.** "

Black mused, annoyed at how waves after waves the enemy kept sending at him. Dismissing Muramasa and Arondight, he called out _that_ sword, the sword that he once discarded as it was the reminder of Sagami Ichirou, the Juumonji Hitokiri. The symbol of Teitoku Kagekidan flared up as if happy when its master finally called for it after a long time.

" **Aw shut it, don't make me regret using you.** " He faced the incoming Devils and went to his stance.

" **Kokuryu Ougi…!** " He leaped up and dove into the midst of the Old-Satan. He spun around and dashed forward while sweeping the blade. " **Hiou! ZETSUENSHOOOU!** "

Dark, hellish flame erupted from the ground and completely devoured everything unlucky to be on his way. Not done yet, Black turned around, both hands on the Juumonji Hitokiri. He sent a gigantic wave of dark flames that resembled a Wyvern into the Devils, letting it eat alive them. The rest was too scared and began to run.

" **Oh don't run, the party has just started. Hadou…MEPPU!** " He stabbed the blade on the ground and then slashed upward to send waves of fiery spikes. Corpses after corpses were lying on the ground as Black continued his killing spree.

…

Just an hour later, only about 30% of the Old-Satan army was still alive. Black stared at them, sighing. He had done his part, now was White's show. No longer the bloodlust beast, the level-headed and cold Shirou was here. With Kanshou and Bakuya, he finished off the rest. Surprisingly, they had only one commander, a woman to be specific. He had heard of female generals in the ranks of Old-Satan but not actually seeing their faces. He cursed himself for such a grievous mistake. He did not and never like fighting an unknown foe.

"I thought it would have been Sirzechs or that bitch Serafall but I never expected a single pest could annihilate my army. Tell me, what is the trickery behind this?" The bespectacled woman said, authority visible in her voice. She was very busty and clad in a revealing dress, her hair tied into a bun with a headset. Her eyes were purple. All of this could only match with one female individual.

"Katerea Leviathan." Shirou spoke aloud. "One of the leaders of the Old-Satan faction. What brought such a high class Devil like you here? If you wanted the decisive battle, Shalba, Creuserey and Rivelzim would have been here. No, you have your own agenda."

Katerea chuckled seductively. Shirou sensed something wrong. "How sharp. Yes, I have my own reason. Last week, a lone weakling Devil managed to wipe out a large force of ours singlehandedly. And two days earlier, I learnt that the Devil was a _human_. How intriguing, don't you agree? A creature even weaker than those weak-willed destroyed our force."

She circled around him, eyes looking at him hungrily. Shirou's sight never left her, not a single second. She finally stopped, smiling gleefully.

"I finally found him, the so-called strongest human ever stepped into the Underworld! Tell me, why such a being like you fought for them? We Satans possess much greater power. If you join us, virtually nothing we can't give to you. I, the great Katerea Leavithan, has taken interest at you as well. What do you say, hm~?"

Shirou stared at her, dumbfounded. Black mirrored his expression as well. What's with this bitch? Her invitation, if that qualified as an _invitation_ , sounded so cliché and BS that made him cringe.

"…I refuse. I don't want to side with megalomaniacs, especially a harlot like you. Get out of my sight, or share the same fate as your subordinates." Shirou spat. Judging from Katerea's change of expression from triumphant to anger, a fight was inevitable. His grips on the married blades tightened and Reinforcement was ready to activate in case of a huge blast.

"H-HOW DARE YOU?! You dare insult _me_ , the great Leviathan! Refusing my call is already a crime, calling a _harlot_ is your worst mistake! I will kill you and use you corpse as my –"

She spread her wings to fly to dodge a swift slash from Shirou. Katerea retaliated with fireballs and lightning from her hands, which Shirou dodged with ease using Reinforcement on his senses and body. He threw Bakuya at the Leviathan, triggered it to explode to blind her vision before leaping at her for a downward slash. She recovered just in time to bring her arm up to take the slash. She shrieked at the pain but forced to fly away to dodge Kanshou with Shirou using the same trick. Thinking he was foolish to throw away his weapons, she lunged at him. She was so wrong.

"That spear…!" Yes, it was Gae Bolg. The bloodlust aura from the Noble Phantasm froze her midair as Katerea found herself unable to breath due to the malice in the atmosphere. Shirou crouched, his prana pouring into the spear. The reddish aura grew bigger as if preparing to devour her.

"Gae…!" Katerea, for the first time in her life, felt **fear** and **despair** , fear at her unavoidable death and despair at her hopelessness in it. But she had one last trick in her sleeves. Quickly casting the teleportation spell, she disappeared before the spear came for her heart.

"BOLG –huh?" Gae Bolg's tip pierced nothing but air. Shirou stared at the space before him and then the spear. As if sentinent, Gae Bolg hit his head for letting its prey away.


End file.
